


::warden

by graven_abiogenesis



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda always does his job well, from guarding Innocence and down to his self-proclaimed friends-and the baka moyashi too, of course. Can be viewed as platonic or not-so-much, depending on how you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	::warden

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Yeah, sure. Maybe if I beg on hands and knees for years.

Everyone knows that Yuu Kanda can't stand Allen Walker. It's simply common knowledge in the Order; hell, he wouldn't be surprised if other branches knew of their tumultuous relationship.

Sometimes, though, Kanda thinks that maybe he doesn't hate the damned moyashi _quite_ as much as he ought.

_(because his hair just brushes his skin and his head tilts to the side and oh god that doesn't really exist he's just so beautiful like that, with his eyes all misty and far-away and Kanda shouldn't want to be the one to ground him but he does)_

Kanda makes sure to remain Allen's pillar, his constant; he protects him, because the moron has a hero complex the size of fucking Edo. He's always there for the moyashi, even if the stupid sprout doesn't get it (but it's okay, because his obliviousness is part of his charm too).

"Stupid beansprout! What the hell are you thinking, just charging ahead like that?! What, you trying to lose your head? At least we'd finally be rid of that freakin' old geezer hair!"

_"Shut up, BaKanda!"_

He pokes and prods, because he's really the only one that can crawl under Allen's skin and stay there, itching and itching and itching until the sprout just snaps and drops all the dopey smiles and polished, fake manners.

He knows Allen hates him, and he doesn't really care, as long as he can keep the stupid moyashi safe.

_It doesn't matter as long as you come back to argue with me._

"What do you want, BaKanda?! Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

"Che. Don't bother—it's not like reading will make you any smarter, moyashi."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

He really does care, but sometimes he's filled with rage, so dark and slow and burning, and he feels like he's drowning, and it's not really an act.

"Yes, Kanda? Can I help you?"

He wants to slap that smile off his face, because he can see it, even if Lenalee and Lavi can't _(and shame on them, they call themselves his friends, what the fuck?)_. Or maybe they do, and they're too afraid of breaking him further, but he doesn't care. He understands the baka moyashi better than anyone, because he can see himself in him, the stupid stupid fiery temper and the trying too hard to be alone _because it's the only thing that can possibly save them, poor lost souls caught up in a stupid war that they never asked to be part of and why why why—_

"You can help me by moving the fuck over, moyashi. Didn't anyone tell you that these are my training grounds?"

"My apologies, Kanda. I'll leave, then."

"Che. Fucking moyashi."

He hates seeing that look in Allen's eyes, the one that turns all the gorgeous silver and warmth and humanity that he never had a chance to have into shattered, ice-cold mirrors.

"Where the fuck are you going? If you're here, at least make yourself useful, dammit!"

And he just turns around, confused, the moron.

"Sorry, what?"

"Shut the fuck up and spar with me, would you? Stupid sprout."

And that does it. A vein throbs, and Allen's teeth grit as he tries to maintain his (fake) composure.

"No thank you, Kanda. I have other things to do."

And then he's just barely beating Mugen away from his face, and the mask just freaking explodes, because it just can't take any more abuse.

"WHAT THE HELL, BAKANDA?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

And they fight, and Kanda notes with satisfaction that even if they're burning with indignation and irritation, Allen's eyes are whole again.

Kanda just stands and saves Allen from himself, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this ficlet. It was indeed my first attempt at writing a fanfic and then-oh the horror-actually uploading it to the general public, well, on FF.net, anyway. Drop a review if you'd be willing let me know what you thought?


End file.
